teslorefandomcom-20200213-history
An Ykaloni Pantheon
The following is an excerpt from Part VI of “Varieties of Faith in Heiröc” which went defunct shortly after the publishing of Part XVIII. Despite its aching tendency to personify abstract concepts (such as Y’ffre’s status as “he”), it is widely regarded as the most accurate account of Ykalon’s countless cults and sects. Certain parts of this chapter (particularly those relating to a certain wood etching in the possession of our beloved Emperor) were omitted from the final version by Imperial request, and as such we kindly ask that this not be distributed to the public at large. Enjoy. Y’ffre (The Spirit The): The single constant in Ykaloni religion is Y’ffre, whose domain is nature, which is synonymous with law. Y’ffre is a difficult concept for outsiders to comprehend, for the Druids view him less as an entity, and more as the laws of nature themselves. As such, Y’ffre has no shrines devoted to him; the world itself is seen as a shrine to Y’ffre. The Druids have two main schools of thought in regard to him, the Dualists and Monists. Dualist Druids believe that he and Ykalon are two sides of a coin, one representing spirit, the other flesh. Monists view them as synonymous; mind and body, nature and spirit, mortal and divine, are all one. In the few artistic representations of Y’ffre that exist, he is depicted as a massive, ancient fir. Kynraethe (Leaf-Shaped Blade): Kynraethe is Y’ffre’s favored consort, who represents growth and triumph against adversity. The Druids are said to “summon her” in times of war, essentially turning the entire forest into a living weapon. Her sisters throughout High Rock are deeply influenced by the Nordic Kyne and Imperial Kynareth, but the Druids boast that Kynraethe’s teachings remain untouched by time, stretching back to when Men and Mer were more ideals than people. She is commonly depicted as a knight made of vines strung together, hanging from one of Y’ffre’s branches, with the sun shining on her. Namira (Psychopomp): Goddess of decay and rebirth, and Y’ffre’s younger consort. She was born when Arkayn chose to clear himself of Darkness, and impregnated his female aspect, Cliodhna, who passed it to her child, Namira. and The Ykaloni claim she guides the dead from one life to the next, leading them through the Lawless-Place, defending them from the temptations of the Star-Eater and the Wanweird, and returning them to Y’ffre so they can be reborn. The common folk of Normar and Ykalon often call her “Gentle Mira” for fear of invoking her wrath, though the Druids themselves view this as a foolish superstition. She is described as being “of three natures:” Her aspect of vengeance, a decomposing, crow-headed knight; her aspect of guidance, a spectral hag; and her most mysterious aspect, “The Return,” usually depicted as a newborn babe or a crow’s egg, all coming together in the tail of a slug. She hangs from one of Y’ffre’s branches, opposite Kynraethe, covered by the shadow of her husband’s trunk. Arkayn (The Gatekeeper): Arkayn rules over the seasons, and the cycle of life and death. His origin varies heavily from story to story, but most claim he was one of the first Druids, and won a place at Y’ffre’s side in a contest of memory. The Druids describe him as a watchful, caring god, who only speaks to change the seasons (in many interpretations, his mouth is gagged in summer so winter can’t escape). They view him as a stoic, dutiful figure, in sharp contrast to the men of Northpoint, who see him as rash and foul-tempered. In most stories, he is Y’ffre’s guardian, as well as his sole confidant. He is commonly depicted as a bear covered in cuts and thorns, with three eyes that slowly rotate across his face. Herma-Meira (The False Druid): The keeper of secrets, who taught the first Druids the ways of Y’ffre in a deal whose details are long since lost. He lives in a hut somewhere inside of Y’ffre, though many claim this is merely a portal to his true realm, deep in the Lawless-Place. The Druids view Herma-Meira as a powerful, yet dangerous force, and countless stories detail the awful fates those who try to trick or steal from him meet. He is commonly depicted as a single emerald eye, staring out from a hole inside a tree (usually Y’ffre). Lóir Magna (Father of Magical Songs): An ancient king, who ruled the stars and void from his palace in the sun, long before the birth of Y’ffre. When he heard word of Y’ffre’s world, he gave Y’ffre the gift of magic as an offering, and Y’ffre chose to give it to his children. Most stories depict him as a wise, just ruler, though one who prefers the folly of artificial laws over natural order. He is depicted as a bearded king in adamantium armor, with eyes that glow like stars. Sheor (The Badfellow): The spirit of unjust domination, chaos, and sacrifice. Sheor was a minor member of Lóir Magna’s court, who grew jealous of Y’ffre’s splendor, and built his house upon it (earlier myths call his house “Fuatha” or “Ysmurth.” In modern retellings, he often simply names it “Empire”). When he looked on Kynraethe, he fell in love with her. He killed a passing hawk and fashioned a crude golem from its bones in her shape, and named it Kynyryth. When they saw this, the other gods grew angry, and tried to fight him; Kynraethe offered to make a great storm to drive Sheor off, Namira offered to kill him and bury him in the Lawless-Place; Herma-Meira offered all of Sheor’s secrets in exchange for a drop of Y’ffre’s sap; and Lóir Magna offered to scalp Sheor and tie him to the tallest spire of the sun, where his false-wife’s family would peck out his organs for eternity. But Y’ffre was silent to all these requests, for Sheor had underestimated him; Sheor’s punishment came naturally, and without any disruption of the way of things. As time passed, quiet Arkayn breathed winter, and Sheor’s house froze. He was without food or warmth, and he was buried far beneath the snow. When Arkayn closed his maw and the thaw came, Sheor was too weak to move. The heat was so great his house caught fire, and he and his false-wife were killed, leaving only his still-beating heart, which the Druids hid where no one would find it. He is depicted as a pale, sickly Satyr, with an overgrown mustache. He is often holding a mug of mead in each hand, and a lit match between his teeth. The Wanweird (Marked by Illicit Stars): The daughter-wife-sulis of Lóir Magna, whose true name has been stricken from all record. Though many folk tales surrounding her exist, the Wanweird’s origin is largely a mystery; she spurned her father and his people in favor of the Lawless-Place, and now tempts the souls of the dead away from Y’ffre. She and Namira are often regarded as rivals, and dozens of stories surround their conflicts in the Lawless-Place. Following her infamous visit to Ykalon, Empress Katariah often referred to the Wanweird as “the Serpent’s lover” but this claim is backed by only a handful of scholars. She is depicted as a young, unclothed woman made of fire, often stealing leaves and bark from Y’ffre and burning them up for energy. The Star-Eater (Serpent): A reviled figure, who the Druids rarely speak of to outsiders. It is said to be the immortal enemy of both Lóir Magna and Y’ffre, and either the mother or brother of Sheor. No stories about the Star-Eater are known, and only one etching of it is in Imperial hands; a gift from the merry witch Debranua to Empress Katariah, which depicts it as a massive serpent with heads at both ends; one gnawing at Y’ffre’s roots, and one swallowing up the sky. For reasons unknown, this etching has been kept under the care of the Moth Cult since it was acquired, and is not available for public viewing. The title of the etching is “Her True Father,” though its meaning is unknown. Category:High Rock is Cool Category:NudeProvided Category:Ykaloni Category:High Rock Category:Bretons Category:Gods Category:Druids